


Sick

by OldMyth



Series: Cherik ficlets [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Ficlet: Charles is sick (and stubborn), Erik takes care of him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sick

It has been two years since they’ve moved together and in all that time, this is the first time Charles gets sick. He says he’s fine and he can take care of himself, but when he falls asleep, Erik can hear him whimpering. He looks small and delicate and it reminds Erik of a small bird. Too vulnerable, too fragile in a wild, corrupted world.

He touches his forehead and he’s burning. He doesn’t need to ask to know that Charles’ body is aching, but the English man is stubborn, and won’t let him worry. Not more than he already does.

For his bad luck, Erik is just as stubborn. He left their home for a few minutes and after half an hour, he was back to Charles. The smell of warm food permeating the bedroom, making Charles stir. He places the tray with food, water and medicine on the nightstand.

He doesn’t speak, only checks on his temperature and places a hand on Charles’ cheek afterwards. Tired eyes open with exhaustion but when he finally focuses on Erik, a tired smile spreads on his lips.

“Food’s ready, Charles.”


End file.
